Taking the Gloves off
by Paraddicted
Summary: After Alison's comment, Hanna finds herself at the school gym and she makes a surprising friend. Any mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

Her legs were starting to feel the strain and her lungs filled and emptied rapidly. She pressed the increase speed button and lengthened her stride, moving into a full sprint. Her music blared in her ears and helped to block out the voice in her head. She slowed when the sweat was pouring down her body and her lungs felt like they would burst. She checked her heart rate and kept slowing the treadmill down as her heart rate slowed. When she finally slowed to a stop she stood next to the machine and grabbed her towel, quickly wiping her face and neck. She almost choked on her water when Hanna Marin, of all people, walked into the empty school gym.

"Uhm Hey Hanna." Paige walked over to her after watching her look around like a deer in headlights for a few moment. She rolled her earphones up, shoving them into her pocket.

"Paige, Hi." There was a moment of awkward silence as Hanna looked around the room and Paige watched her, contemplating what to do. "I don't want to ever be Hefty Hanna again." Hanna finally broke the silence, looking down at her hands.

"Okay?" Paige looked at her curiously, why would Hanna even think about the stupid name Alison had once gave her. "Oh, uhm okay." She continued when Hanna looked at her expectantly, "Come on."

Paige led her through some warm up stretches. When Paige was confident that the other girl was properly warmed up she led her over to the punching bag. After quickly wrapping her hands and helping her to slip on the gloves, Paige stood behind the bag.

"Make sure to keep your thumb under your knuckles. Never inside your fist." She advised, giving Hanna an encouraging smile.

Hanna hit the bag softly, causing Paige to chuckle gently. "Don't be afraid to hit it Han. Whatever or whoever made you think you would become who you used to be, focus on proving them wrong and just let it go."

Hanna's hits became harder and came faster, and under Paige's guidance about her footwork she started feeling the exercise. When her energy started waning Paige stopped her and handed her, her own water bottle. Hanna took it gratefully and sat down, clumsily taking a drink with gloved hands.

"Paige?" Hanna held out her hands and Paige deftly untied the laces and pulled them off. They sat in silence as Hanna finished the water.

"Paige?"

"Hmm?" Paige looked up and found Hanna biting her lip.

"Do you think I could be a jock?"

Paige's eyes furrowed at the range of emotions playing in Hanna's eyes. "Do you want to be a jock?"

"I don't know." Hanna laid back, her arms behind her back. "I don't want to be Alison 2.0 anymore."

"Hanna." Paige's voice was so soft and full of empathy that Hanna couldn't help but look over at her. "You are nothing like Alison."

"Mona tried to make me like her." Hanna broke their eye contact. "My hair, my clothes."

"Mona failed. Because you are nothing like her." Paige repeated.

"Then who am I?" Hanna sat up, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Sweet, caring, hilariously funny." Paige grinned, "You go above and beyond for the people you care about. You're also much stronger than anyone thinks. You are the most amazing Hanna Marin."

"It's never that simple." Hanna murmured.

"It can be. Once you start living for yourself instead of others it gets better."

Hanna was quiet as she contemplated what Paige said. The silence was broken when Hanna's phone beeped. She took it out and read the text with a sigh. "I have to go."

Paige smiled and nodded, standing and helping Hanna up. " Do what makes you happy, and never let anyone make you feel bad about it, live for you. See you around Han."

"Paige?" Hanna paused waiting for her to meet her gaze. "Thank you."

Paige knew she wasn't just talking about the work out. "Anytime."

Hanna walked out leaving Paige to her thoughts.

The next day Paige was at her locker when Hanna entered the school, she chuckled when she saw Hanna had changed her hair and the slight changes in her clothes. When Hanna walked passed her she placed a hand on her arm and smiled before she continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites as well as the reviews.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.

* * *

"Give me a second." Hanna told Spencer rushing off to catch Paige as she was about to leave. "Hey."

"Hey Hanna, what's up?"

Spencer watched the interaction with furrowed brows and folded arms. Her scowl deepening with every snippet she caught. Apparently Hanna was sore because of what Paige had done to her the night before and they were making plans to do it again. Hanna wouldn't do that to Emily would she? Spencer pondered. She needed to have a word with both of them, she decided firmly after seeing how Hanna covered the hand Paige was using to keep her messenger bag on her shoulder with her own. She watched them exchanging numbers and laughing at the names they saved the other over. With a tiny wave Hanna made her way back over to Spencer.

"Ready to go?" Hanna smiled, excitement evident in her features. "Why do you look like Danaerys just executed Tyrion?"

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"That's what Paige said you looked like. Could you explain it to me?"

Spencer shook her head and started walking again, explaining the intricate world of Game of Thrones, and how the mother of dragons executing Tyrion Lanister would be a terrible thing.

Paige had her earphones in, the deep bass in her ears always helped push her during her afternoon run. She knew this trail like the back of her hand, every root and step. Her mind took her back to the day she ran it with Emily. Lost in her thoughts of Emily grabbing her and pulling her into the forrest for a morning make out session. She was snapped out of her memories when someone fell into step with her. She glanced over and pulled out one earbud.

"Spencer." Paige greeted, staring ahead again.

"What are you doing with Hanna?"

"She has an itch I'm helping her scratch." Paige shrugged.

Spencer pursed her lips. "Are you sleeping with Hanna?"

Paige had been running this route for as long as she could remember, every turn, step, root ingrained in her mind that she could probably run it with her eyes closed. Spencer's question and the root she always knew to hop over caught her both in a moment of surprise and she found herself falling forward.

"Crap!" She muttered taking stock of her body and finding that her ankle was throbbing, one knee had a dozen tiny cuts on it starting to bead with blood and her palms were scraped open.

Spencer stood over her offering to help her up. Paige stood, pointedly ignoring Spencer's help. She leaned against a tree and flexed her foot grateful that it was just a minor sprain.

"Have you lost your mind?" Paige almost yelled, dusting the small stones embedded in her palms off. "Why would I be sleeping with Hanna?"

"Then what are you doing with her?" Spencer folded her arms and Paige found herself on the other side of the famous Hastings glare.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that to Emily?" Paige folded her arms, her glare matching Spencer's in intensity.

"Just like Emily, I have trouble trusting you, given your track record."

Paige's expression shifted to disbelief mixed with both regret and hurt. "_Someone _said something to Hanna about her weight. She asked me to help her get into and stay in shape. She didn't want to ever be 'Hefty Hanna' anymore. There's your clue to figuring out who exactly made her worry about it in the first place."

Shaking her head, Paige limped off, leaving a guilty looking Spencer on the trail.

"Paige wait, let me atleast help you get back home." Spencer followed her after a few seconds.

"I think you've done enough Spencer." The broken tenor of Paige's voice made Spencer's guilt double. Spencer swallowed hard, and draped a protesting Paige's arm around her shoulders helping to stabilize her.

"Come on, you got swim practice, you don't want to mess it up more. Let me take you home, my car's not that far."

Paige exhaled loudly. "Fine."

There was silence as they walked back in the direction of Spencer's car.

"Don't you think it would be bad if she did kill Tyrion though? He's like the best part of the show." Spencer asked seriously.

Paige chuckled and shook her head.

Their debate lasted until Spencer pulled into Paige's driveway and found a worried Hanna on her porch.

"Spencer what did you do!" Hanna asked alarmed moving to help Spencer help Paige up the steps.

"Why do you think I did anything?!" Spencer asked incredulously.

They bickered about fault and blame as they situated Paige on a couch. Their bickering so intense that they failed to notice Paige had limped to the kitchen and returned with a first aid kit and an ice pack. She rested her foot on the coffee table and placed the ice pack on it, sighing at the relief it provided. Next she cleaned the many scrapes and cuts deciding that they weren't really bad enough to need any band aids.

"Well you never liked her and you were alone in the woods with her, obviously you did something." Hanna stood with her hands on her hips.

"Actually Hanna," Paige interjected, "It wasn't Spencer's fault, I wasn't paying attention and if Spencer hadn't been running the route I'd probably still be walking home."

Hanna's mouth opened and closed twice before she gave Spencer a sheepish grin. Spencer's gaze was glued to Paige and something changed in her eyes. When Hanna turned back to Paige, Spencer gave her a grateful nod.

Paige returned her gesture with a small nod, and turned her attention to Hanna asking when they'd be able to box again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, still own nothing

AN: Thank you again for the support :)

* * *

Paige took a deep breath, and turned the handle. The bell chimed, Emily glanced over at her, and Paige could see the tiny crease between her eyebrows form.

"I'm working Paige."

Paige quirked her eyebrow, grinning as she shook her head. "I know. I'm actually meeting someone here. Can I get the biggest, strongest coffee you have, as well as a hmm," She paused wondering what she was in the mood for. "A vanilla latte. I'll be right over there," She turned and pointed to a semi secluded table. She paid and left the counter, leaving Emily to try and rid her face of the blush her assumption had brought.

Spencer hated running late, punctuality had been drilled into her since she was old enough to understand the meaning of the word. She hurried into The Brew, pausing to greet Emily before scouring the room for Paige. She hurried over and sat down, she ignored the amused grin Paige shot at her, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Your message said it was urgent?" Straight to the point, it was one of the characteristics that Paige liked about Spencer.

Paige glanced around, making sure that they wouldn't be over heard, once sure she leaned in over the table. "Mona has formed some sort of anti-Alison group. Most of the kids that she bullied are in it, and..." She paused wondering how Spencer would take the news. "Melissa is in on it."

Spencer's eyes widened and Paige could almost see her brain whizzing away. "What about you?"

Paige dipped her head, "I didn't want anything to do with it at first, but when your sister walked in, I figured you could use some inside information." She raised her head, meeting Spencer's penetrating gaze. "No matter what she says I'm going to try and protect E.." she took a deep breath, willing the lump in her throat to disappear, "I'm going to try and protect all of you."

Spencer placed a hand on Paige's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you. I know it's a difficult situation and I'm glad you told me. That you willing to help us."

Spencer pulled her hand away when Emily brought their drinks, looking pointedly between the two.

Paige cleared her throat, avoiding looking up at Emily because the girl knew just how to read her. "Excuse me. Bathroom." Over her shoulder she shot Spencer a pleading look, asking her not to tell Emily.

Emily watched curiously as Paige left the table heading to the bathroom. "Why are you meeting up with Paige?"

Spencer took an eager sip, sighing happily. "She asked me to help her with her chemistry grade. She's been having some family issues so she needs help." Spencer explained, hoping that she was a good enough liar to fool her best friend.

Emily rocked on the balls of her feet, the tray clasped tightly in her hands. She chewed her bottom lip. "Is she okay?"

Spencer studied her over the rim of her cup. "She will be."

Emily sighed when she realized that she wouldn't get more out of Spencer and turned to leave. When she turned she bumped straight into Paige, who steadied her by placing her hands on her hips. She could see a flurry of emotions in Paige's usually bright and happy eyes. "Sorry." She murmured after a beat.

"No problem." Paige removed her hands and stepped to the side allowing her to pass.

Paige passed a hand over her face as she sat down.

"So that was awkward." Spencer commented, hand still firmly clasped around her cup. "I told her I'm helping you with some chem work by the way."

"Yeah well it is what it is, and thanks." Paige shrugged, quickly draining her cup and checking the time.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Hanna at the gym, since my ankle is good to go she wants to get back at it." Paige stood and shouldered her gym bag.

"Did you apologize to Em?" Her question stopped Paige's movement. "I'm sure everything would get back to normal then."

"Would you apologize if you didn't do anything wrong?" At the shake of Spencer's head she continued, "I did what I did to protect her Spencer. I will never apologize for that." Paige sighed, "I'll see you around."

"Bye." Spencer mumbled, turning her words over in her head, she chewed on the inside her cheek and glanced at Emily who was watching Paige leave.

Paige's head was a angry, swirling mess. Her hands hit the bag hard and fast causing the chain it hung on to creak and sway. Her feet were constantly moving as she punched, ducked and side stepped. She was tired of everyone telling her she needed to apologize. Tired of everyone defending Alison like she hadn't ever done the things she did. She was sorry for hurting Emily but damn she'd give her left leg to have Emily defend her the way she did Alison.

"Whoa who pissed you off?" Hanna asked with wide eyes, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"No one." Paige hit the bag hard, having to put her palms out to catch it before it hit her.

"Well no one better watch out." Hanna smiled in amusement.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't just stand there. Start warming up."

Hanna pouted and began moving through the warm up Paige had shown her last time. When she was done, Paige wrapped and gloved her hands, taking her spot behind the bag.

She was glad that Hanna seemed more into it from the get go this time.

"Paige can I ask you something?" Hanna asked between punches.

"Sure."

"Alison bullied you right?" Hanna asked after a few seconds of silence. She waited for the yes she was expecting before she continued. "How did you deal with it?"

Hanna's question made Paige's head dip shamefully. "I decided that she wasn't gonna win."

Hanna had stopped her flurry of punches and was watching her intently. "How did you get to that place?"

"Why don't you take over holding the bag?"

They swapped places before Paige answered her question. "I had a lot of anger. A lot of anger and a big secret. I dealt with it in a way that I'm not proud of, but it got to such a bad point that I guess I scared myself." Paige paused, delivering a particularly hard punch that had Hanna frowning. "I decided then and there that I wouldn't let her win. She disappeared soon after that and I didn't have to worry about my secret coming out."

The sound of fists against the bag was the only sound as they contemplated their conversation. When they swapped again, Hanna had more questions.

"Are you gonna try and get Emily back?"

"Emily made it very clear that she wants me to back off so I'm going to respect that." Paige could feel the lump in her throat return and she swallowed hard to get rid of it.

"So you just going to give up on her?" Hanna asked incredulously dropping her hands.

"She's the one who gave up Hanna. Long before the whole letter to the cops happened."

"Maybe she was just trying to protect you!"

"How?!" Paige started ripping off the tape on her hands. "By hiding the fact that the girl who made my life a living hell was back and that she was choosing her over me?" Paige grabbed her towel and rubbed her face. "The secrets and lies was what cracked the relationship Hanna. The letter was just the straw that broke the camels back."

Paige sighed heavily. "I have to go." Before Hanna could stop her, she grabbed her bag and left. Anger raced through her veins and she secured her bag over her neck and shoulder, pushing the bag behind her and took off into a sprint. She pushed her body to its limits, feeling the burn in her lungs and the fatigue in her legs. When she reached her front door her legs were shaking, her breaths coming in gasps.

Hanna couldn't help but crane her neck to try and spot Paige as soon as she entered the school building. She had a two cups of coffee in her hands and her eyes were darting all over.

"Aw Han you so sweet bringing me coffee." Spencer smiled reaching for one of the cups, her smile turned to confusion when the cup was held out of her reach.

"Not for you Spence." Hanna had finally spotted Paige coming out of the bathroom and hurried over.

"Paige!" Hanna called, relief flooding her features when the taller girl stopped and waited for her. "Hi, so I brought you some coffee." She held out the cup with a sweet smile.

Paige sighed and accepted it with a quiet thanks.

"Look Paige I'm sorry. I totally get where you came from with the letter and stuff and I'm sorry I pushed on the whole Emily thing. Forgive me?"

Paige tried to keep a stern face through Hanna's apology but when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, her lips pulled up at the corners. "Of course Hanna. I'm sorry if I blew up on you, it's still a touchy subject you know?"

Hanna nodded, "Yeah I get it and it's okay. You not alone this time, I hope you know that."

Paige felt her eyes burn and she cleared her throat in an effort to control her emotions. "Thanks Han. You have no idea how much that means to me."

The shrill sound of the bell cut through the air and Hanna cursed. "I should go, you know how Miss Renard is. I'll see you at the gym later?" She asked walking backwards towards her class.

"Of course." Paige smiled and waved, walking towards her first class with a lightened heart.

* * *

AN: Okay so this was originally planned as a one shot, but it turns out that every time I sit down to my Transformation Counselling Theories assignments, my brain goes "Hey don't you think this would be awesome to see on the show?" So I don't know how many of these chapters I have left, I wanted a Paige interaction with all of the liars but I have no clue how to portray Aria and Paige so... its just what I'd like to see happen. Also I hope that Paige would have the foresight to actually tell one of the liars about Mona's Army before it comes out and she's once again painted as the bad guy because I really love her character, and the depth that Lindsey Shaw brings to her. I'd like to see her in season 6 and 7. Thanks again for the reviews, views, follows and favorites :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Thank you for the support, you guys are so sweet. This one was a bit of a struggle for me to write but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Paige felt nervous energy, she felt so on edge she hardly got any sleep the night before. As she peddled to school her mind raced all over the place, today was Alison's first day at school since she had come back. She was a few blocks away from her house when she remembered that she promised to meet Sydney at the Brew to talk about her form. Cursing under her breath she wriggled her phone out of her pocket and checked the street before she crossed, she typed and peddled across.

_Sydney, I'm running late. Meet me infront of the school. - Paige _

She pressed send and the next thing she knew there was a screech of tires, a horn blaring and she found herself on the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Aria rushed from the drivers side frantically, her phone in her hand ready to call for help.

Paige shook her head and glanced up meeting her worried green eyes. "I'm okay, sorry I was in my own world."

Paige accepted her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. After a quick assessment that she wasn't hurt, she dusted her hand and clothes off and picked up her phone.

"I'm so sorry Paige, I wasn't concentrating and, I'm so sorry." Aria mumbled, and Paige could see her hands were shaking.

Paige ducked down to meet her eyes placing her hands on Aria's shoulders. "Aria look at me." She waited for the trembling girl to meet her gaze and smiled gently. "I'm okay, no harm no foul okay?"

Aria took a deep breath and nodded.

Paige gave her another smile and lifted her bike, groaning when she saw the bent front wheel.

"I can give you a ride? Make up for trashing your bike? We can load it in the trunk?" Aria moved to stand next to her, frowning at the tire.

"You sure?"

"Of course it's the least I could do, come on."

They loaded the bike and got in, Aria took a deep breath and started the car, taking off slowly.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, her eyes darting from the road to Aria and back again.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Aria paused, taking another deep breath. "I got a lot on my mind and I don't know how to deal with it."

"You know sometimes an outsider can show the situation in a different light." Paige shrugged, glancing over and catching Aria's eyes.

Aria parked and killed the engine. "I know, and I appreciate it. But sometimes the less you know the better, you can't lie about something you know nothing about."

Paige frowned at the cryptic sentence. "Thanks for the lift Aria."

"I'm really sorry about crashing into you."

Paige brushed off her apology with a smile, "Don't worry about it, really."

Aria nodded and gave her a shaky smile. Paige got out of the car and offloaded her bike and strolled to the drivers side window. "Oh and Aria?"

"Hmm?"

"Sometimes complicated situations have simple solutions, after all life always has a way of working out. It to. Thanks again." Paige lifted her hand and walked away, checking the road twice before crossing the parking lot.

!

Sydney caught Paige as she was attempting to chain her bike to the rack. "Hey I didn't know your order so I got you a normal filter coffee."

Paige stood slowly and accepted the cup. They still had some time before the first bell went off and her and Sidney grabbed a table to talk about where her swimming could improve. They were laughing at something Sydney had said, when suddenly Paige's stopped.

Sydney turned to the girl and found her face rigid. She followed her gaze and saw a group of girls, Emily was with them. She noticed that Paige wasn't the only one staring, a crowd of people had stopped to stare at the group. She recognized the girl in the middle as the one who had returned from the dead, from the rumors she had heard since she had started at Rosewood, she knew to keep her distance.

Paige's eyes darted from Alison to Mona who was sitting near the door. Mona was focused on Alison, a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Paige?"

"Hmm?" Paige turned to face Sydney again.

"We still on for after school? At the Brew?" Sydney asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah sure, of course. Sorry." Paige's gaze returned to the girls.

"Did you know her? Before she was kidnapped?"

Paige's brow furrowed, "Kind of. I'll see you at practice." Paige shook her head to clear it and headed inside, making sure to give the five girls a wide berth.

!

"Okay ladies that's it for today!" Coach called over the noise of the water. "Make sure to hydrate and I'll see you all tomorrow. McCullers, a word."

Paige wrapped her towel securely around herself and made her way into the office.

"Nice work out there, I don't think you'll have a problem keeping anchor at next week's meet." Coach smiled.

"I'll make sure to keep it up." Paige grinned.

"Also I'm a bit worried about Sydney's times."

Paige interrupted before she could continue. "Fields is helping her out so it'll get better."

"Okay that's good to hear, you better hit the showers."

!

The solitude of the shower helped to ease the tension in her shoulders but it also gave her the time for her mind to stray. She wondered if Alison and Emily were together now, wondered what fresh hell Alison was going to bring to Rosewood now that she was back.

By the time she was dressed all the tension the shower had released was back and her mood had soured. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and headed through the locker rooms. As luck would have it she bumped straight into Emily, this time though she kept her hands to herself.

"Sorry." Emily mumbled, taking a step back.

"No problem." Paige replied in a clipped town, walking passed her.

Paige decided to head home while Sydney was getting in a few extra laps under Emily's guidance, she dropped off her bike and headed to the Brew in her car. She parked and decided that it was nice enough outside to take one of the tables. She has barely sat down when Sydney and Emily came to the table, talking about the seconds Sydney had shaved off. Their conversation came to a halt when Emily met Paige's eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, I asked Emily to join us. Since you both were co-captains it couldn't hurt right?" Sydney beamed taking a seat.

"Not at all." Paige broke the eye contact as the waitress came to take their orders.

Their conversation focused solely on swimming and the tension between the two senior swimmers grew. It was palatable by the time Sydney excused herself to the bathroom.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Emily, who couldn't take the awkwardness broke it.

"So I saw your times, Coach posted it. Looks like you have anchor in the bag."

"Yeah, I guess so." Paige circled her fingers around the rim of her cup.

"Paige." Emily almost whispered, and the hand Paige had under the table curled into a fist, her nails biting into her skin. "Can't we at least be friends?"

Paige exhaled, willing her fingers to release. "No, we can't." She met Emily's eyes in time to catch her face drop. "We tried that before, it didn't work. With us it's all or nothing."

Paige stood as Sydney returned to the table. "I'm sorry I have to go." she tossed a few notes to cover her portion of the bill on the table and with a quiet goodbye she left.

!

The next day the halls of Rosewood high were alight with new gossip. Paige hadn't been there for it but if rumors were true Mona had informed Alison about the new social standings and how her ways wouldn't be tolerated this time around.

On some level, Paige couldn't help but wonder if Alison had changed or if this new Alison was all an act. She hadn't realized that she would soon find out when, during lunch, Spencer and Hanna moved to her table. They both seemed very upset.

Paige watched amused as Hanna stabbed at her salad and Spencer glared at the table where the remaining three sat bickering quietly.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Paige asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Spencer huffed in response, her eyes narrowing as she studied her arguing friends.

"Alison is trying to control us. Telling us who we can and can't be friends with." Hanna answered her question, pushing the plastic container away from her.

"I see. And I'm guessing my name came up?" Paige asked dryly, returning the hardened look Alison shot in her direction.

"She called you that horrible name and when I told her to shut up, she tried to ban me from being friends with you." Spencer spoke through gritted teeth, finally tearing her eyes away from the other table. "Ban me! Like I'm 5 years old." Spencer huffed again.

The rest of lunch was spent with Paige trying to get the two girls to calm down, and she was glad to have gotten a smile from each of them as they parted ways.

By the time she got home she was exhausted. It had been a long day, she thought about taking on the biking trail and groaned in frustration when she remembered she hadn't fixed her bike yet. She changed quickly and headed out, collecting the toolbox and her bike from the shed.

She turned the bike over, making sure it balanced properly on the seat and handlebars, and assessed the damage before grabbing the tools she needed. She turned the wheel and carefully tried to bend the spokes back into place without breaking them. After a half an hour of slow bending, she turned the peddles and smiled when the tire turned perfectly, the wobble gone.

She wiped her hands on the rag sticking out of her pocket and righted the bike.

"You always fixing that thing."

Paige turned and her heart thudded at the sight of Emily. They stared at each other and minutes passed without anyone saying anything.

"I heard what happened with Aria today, she was pretty shaken up about it."

Paige's eyes dropped to the rag in her hand and she turned it over and over.

"I see you and Spencer are getting along now." Emily tried again, hating that Paige was shutting her out.

"Yeah, we've come to an understanding." Shaking her head Paige began packing up her tools.

"And Hanna can't stop talking about you, I hear you'll are spending a lot of time together?"

"Why did you come here Emily?" Paige asked, refusing to meet her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Emily's hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"I wanted to make sure that you okay."

Paige's exhaled loudly. "I'm fine."

"Okay." The hurt in Emily's voice almost broke Paige's resolve. "I guess I'll see you around sometime."

Paige glanced up in time to watch Emily walk away, the sight made her heart clench tightly. Her emotions swirled, making her eyes burn. She closed them tightly, breathing deeply and counting back slowly from 10. When she was done she righted her bike and hopped on, intending to take the strain of the day out on the trail.

* * *

AN:I find it very hard to write Aria as you might be able to tell but I really wanted a Aria - Paige scene and poor Paige unfortunately had to get hit by a car to get it. Hopefully the chapter was okay. I'm thinking there may be one or two more chapters left, depending on the way tonight's episode goes. Thanks again :)


	5. Not a chapter, response to guest review

To Guest reviewer

First thanks for reading and reviewing.

Okay so when I saw that she was slipping that letter into the cop car I won't lie I was shouting "Don't do it! Nooo!". But I can also see why she did it. Paige is so much more complex than people think she is, that's why a lot of people can relate to her. Some people even see themselves in her. She is very special to me because personally coming from a religious, gay bashing family, when I realised that I felt more than friendship for one of my best friends. I lashed out at her and I was angry at her because why did she make me feel the way I did. She didn't understand why I had done a 360 and avoided her. But when I spoke to her and I told her everything, it turned out that she felt the same but instead of pushing me away she wanted to discuss and explore those feelings. I've been where Paige was, in every sense of the words, except the bullying because I would never let anyone manipulate me in any way. Coming to terms with yourself is such a hard thing, it's a constant up hill battle. Especially when you are gay, in a world where the ones you love unconditionally could be the ones who throw you under a bus for just accepting yourself.

So yes she should apologize for breaking Emily's trust, but Emily should apologize for breaking hers as well. But I don't think she owes Emily an apology for giving the police the letter, because the girls should have done that in the first place. Emily, after Paige let her in and told her everything, still protected the girl that lead her down a part of self mutilation and who made her consider suicide because it would be easier to deal with than Alison. Emily told Paige that she _loves _her. Didn't she deserve to know that Alison was alive? A secret of that magnitude don't you think maybe for one second instead of pushing Paige away like she did and lying to her that Emily could have at least given her a heads up?

I hate the fact that they gave each other an ultimatum, that is not what you do to the person you love. But I can see why Paige did it. Personally I don't believe for one second, that Emily would have kept her end of the bargain. Can you tell me honestly that you believe Emily would have stayed away from Alison? And I think that the writers wrote the whole betrayal like that for Paily to break up so that they could explore the whole Emison thing. That's why I am so happy that Paige decided to give Emily a heads up in 5.04.

The problem with the girls is that they are so wrapped up in lies and secrets and after Garret and Wilden they are too weary of the police when det. Holbrook has shown that he is more than efficient at his job.

And in connection with Mrs. D's death? I don't see how Paige's actions could have lead to that. As you've seen Mrs. D was telling someone that she couldn't protect them anymore. That's the person who attempted to kill Alison and that's the person who wouldn't let their secret be revealed. I actually saw a brilliant theory the other day. It said: what if Mrs D was the one who had a mentally unstable twin, that's why she's on the board at Radley. And if that theory turns out to be it could be the same person who pushed Toby's mother out of the Window and that's why Mrs D helped to cover up Alison's murder to save her twin. It made sense to me because Toby's mothers plot line came out of the blue and seemed very random, all of a sudden. Why did they focus so hard on the fact that Mrs D was on the board? Mrs D thought she could frame Spencer for it because at the time she was pill popping and wouldn't be able to account for her whereabouts. She had no alibi so she was the perfect scapegoat.

I find it very hard personally to feel bad for Alison. She was horrible and led people down roads that they struggled to get off of. Where years after she disappeared there was still people who hated her. Mona was Alison's A. Whose to say Mona didn't crack and hit her over the head with a shovel and blackmailed Mrs D into her silence? We've all seen what Mona is capable of. Mona is the monster that Alison created, and the girls were stuck with dealing with the consequences and the monsters that wouldn't have been created if it wasn't for Alison. Would you feel sympathy for Alison if it came out that one of the people had killed themselves because of her? Another interesting and plausible theory I came across was the scar Alison had on her thigh? The doctor said it's consistent with something metal. Like the screwdriver Aria used to stab someone with when she was stuck in the crate with dead Garrett.

Why is it fine for Toby to join the A team and be forgiven? Why is it forgivable for Ezra to spy on the girl's for a story and watch them being tortured? Why is it fine for Caleb to get shot with the same gun he promised Hanna he'd get rid of? Because they had their reasons? So did Paige.

And to me? Her actions were justifiable because the person she trusted most neglected to tell her that the one person who has the ability to destroy everything she fought tooth and nail to build was alive. Talk about trust issues.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Also 3947 views, it's just wow. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

* * *

For the first time during the week, Paige's day was spent mostly solitude. Maybe she was avoiding Emily, maybe she was avoiding Alison. Hell maybe she was avoiding seeing them together. She shifted, laying down on the bleachers, her hands behind her head, and watched the reflection of the water on the ceiling. The silence was broken by the doors to the natorium opening. Paige turned her head in time for her to see Emily enter the room. She watched as Emily ran her hands through her hair and then hugged her body tightly with her eyes closed. In the silence she could hear the deep breaths she took.

Paige sat up slowly. "Are you okay?"

Her voice echoed around the room and seemed to startle Emily, who tensed and looked around, relaxing slightly when she saw Paige.

"I don't know." Emily took another deep breath and walked over, sitting down next to Paige. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy. The whispers and stares get too much. The questions." Emily sighed heavily. "I don't even have the escape of the water anymore."

Paige hesitated before taking Emily's hand. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Hopefully everyone will have something else to talk about soon."

"I doubt that." Emily unconsciously leaned into Paige resting her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but this is Rosewood. Something unexpected happens every other week." Paige slowly put her arm around Emily's shoulders.

They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts. The shrill sound of the bell made them both start out of their position, out of the little bubble they had been in. Emily stood, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. For the escape."

The corner of Paige's lips lifted. "You don't have to thank me."

Emily returned her smile and with a nod of her head started walking towards the door.

Paige watched her, biting her lip. "Emily wait."

When Emily stopped Paige strode over and took her hand, looking her in the eye. Paige took a breath. "I am sorry, for breaking your trust. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me. If that means all I can be to you is a friend, then that's what I'll do."

Paige could feel the tears burning in her eyes and her voice got huskier as she broke her own heart. "I meant it when I told you that I love you. If that means seeing you happy with someone else... I will try and be happy for you. Okay?"

Emily nodded and squeezed her hand. "Okay." her voice was laced with emotion and looking into Paige's eyes she could see that the apology was genuine.

"Okay." Paige echoed and with every bit of self control she had, released Emily's hand and walked away, discretely wiping the tears that fell as she fought to get her emotions under control.

She walked quickly towards the doors, deciding to skip the rest of the day and head home. She had almost reached them when she heard the voice that haunted her nightmare call her name. She froze, hastily wiping her eyes and gulping down a few breaths to calm herself. When she turned, standing in the middle of the hallway was Alison.

Paige squared her shoulders and the muscle in her jaw twitched. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? Please? It won't take long."

Paige sighed and walked closer, stopping a few feet away. "I'm listening."

Alison was quiet and Paige saw Emily exiting the Natorium behind her, freezing when she saw the two of them together.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for the way that I treated you before. I know it's not much but-"

Paige stopped her by raising her hand. "I don't want your apology, or your friendship, your sympathy whatever. I forgive you Alison. Not because you deserve it, but because I deserve peace. But I won't ever forget what you did."

Paige took a few steps closer, her eyes glued to Emily's. "But I'll tell you this, if you ever hurt Emily, you'll have to deal with me. And I'm not that little scared, naive girl anymore. Before you even think it, I'm not threatening you. It's a promise I intend on keeping."

Paige tore her eyes away from Emily, moving them to Alison's to make sure she understood how serious she was.

"Goodluck with everyone else, because I can tell you this. Not everyone is as forgiving."

Paige nodded a goodbye to Emily and left, breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the doors without being called back again.

!

Paige was sitting at a corner table in the Brew, a cup of green tea cooling next to her opened chemistry books, she had been staring at the same chemical equation for the past fifteen minutes, but her mind wasn't in it. She couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly handle seeing Emily with someone else. Just thinking about it felt like there was a vice grip around her heart. She sat back, pressing her palms into her eyes.

"Need some help?"

The voice made her look up and she blinked to clear her vision.

"Hey Spencer. I don't think even you could get this stuff into my head right now."

Spencer gave her a sympathetic smile and sat down. "I heard you had a pretty rough day. Emily and Ali in one day? That's hardcore, even for badass, hockey penalty named after her McCullers."

Spencer's teasing drew a smile from Paige's lips. "We all deserve some peace of mind right?"

Spencer nodded and placed a hand over Paige's. "You know we here for you right? Hanna and I? Emily too. You aren't alone."

The last sentence had Paige pushing back tears. "Aw Spence don't tell me you're getting soft on me now." She teased.

"Am I interrupting some girl on girl time?" Hanna teased as she took the seat next to Spencer. "Are you okay Paigey?"

Paige laughed, withdrawing her hand. "Don't ever call me that again. And no you aren't interrupting."

Her ring tone cut through the air and Paige glanced at the caller, seeing that it was her dad she excused herself and walked away to answer.

"She looks a bit rough." Hanna commented watching as Paige talked animatedly on the phone.

"Hanna." Spencer raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What? She looks like someone kicked her puppy." Hanna shrugged, stealing a sip of Paige's drink and putting it down again with a grimace. "Needs sugar, lots of it."

"I saw that." Paige mock glared at Hanna as she retook her seat. "Sorry my parents are out of town for a few days and my dad checks in everyday."

Hanna sat up suddenly smiling. "I know what we're doing tonight and you aren't allowed to say no."

!

Later that night as the movie credits rolled, Paige glanced over at the two girls snuggled on her couch fast asleep and laughed softly. She stood and gently eased the half empty bowl of pop corn from Spencer's hands. She headed upstairs and turned down the bed in the guest room before heading back down and shaking Spencer gently.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." she murmured.

Spencer muttered something unintelligible under her breath and slung her arm around Paige's, letting her lead her to the room. When Paige returned with Hanna, Spencer was cuddling a pillow, soft snores leaving her mouth. After making sure they were both covered Paige headed out, closing the door behind her. She tidied up the tv room and headed to bed, falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reading :) I hope you enjoyed.

Sorry to get into rant again, just wanted to add to the previous chapter. Everyone seems to have forgotten the time when Caleb was spying on Hanna for Jenna. Not trashing Caleb just using what the show gave me to justify what I said in the previous post.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It never ceases to amaze me how much support this little story based on a line in an episode gets. 6150 views is just wow. Thank you, you guys are the best. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Paige opened her front door after her run and was met with the site of Hanna and Spencer in her kitchen, the smell of coffee and pancakes made her stomach rumble.

"Morning." Paige grinned, placing her empty water bottle on the table. "Something smells good."

"Hanna's cooking lessons payed off." Spencer returned her smile over the cup of coffee she had clasped in her hands.

Hanna set a plate down in front of Paige who, with a quick thanks wasted no time dousing it in syrup and cutting a piece. The fork was almost at her lips when she noticed Hanna staring at her. She set the fork down feeling self conscious. "Uhm something on your mind Hanna?"

"I think I get it. The after work out glow." Hanna shrugged and when Paige gave her a look of confusion she continued as if it was obvious. "You look hot after you run."

Paige blushed ducking her head and Spencer let out a gravelly laugh. They chatted casually while Paige finished breakfast and then the girls left. Paige tidied up the kitchen and after a long shower and a lot of thinking she made a call.

!

Paige parked in the alley next to the Apple Rose Grille and as she switched off the engine, the passenger door opened and Mona got in.

"You needed to talk?" Mona smirked at her.

"It's over Mona. I'm out."

The smirk slid off of Mona's face. "Your choosing her?"

Paige shook her head. "No, I'm not choosing anyone. I refuse to become what I hate."

"I can't protect you if you not with me."

"I can look after myself. Alison isn't a threat to me anymore, I won't be a bully."

From the way Paige's jaw was set Mona could tell that she wouldn't change her mind.

Mona nodded, her face unreadable. "Fine. You're out." With that she got out and walked away.

Paige slumped in her seat and took a breath. She started the engine and drove around aimlessly. Finding herself pulling into the school parking lot. She popped the trunk and took out the spare gym bag she always left in it.

The pool and locker room were empty and she changed quickly. The peace she felt was instant as soon as the water surrounded her. She did a few slow warm up laps and then started powering through the water, her mind was set and her turns perfect. When she stopped at the edge for a break and looked up she started.

Emily was watching her.

Paige pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed her towel passing it over her face before pulling it around her shoulders. "Em? Are you okay?"

She walked over and took Emily's hands in her own, concern clouding her eyes.

"I'm fine, just needed some space. I didn't mean to interupt your training."

Paige breathed a sigh of relief and released her hands. "You didn't interrupt, I was just blowing off some steam."

Emily gazed longingly at the pool, "I wish I could do the same."

Paige bit her lip as she thought, "Maybe you can? Before you say anything I know you shouldn't swim, doesn't mean you can't float and just be in the water." Paige smiled, and slowly Emily's lips tilted into one too.

Paige blushed as Emily stripped off her shirt, and turned away. The sound of Emily's lilting laugh followed by a splash made her grin and she turned around to find Emily floating on her back with her eyes closed, a relaxed smile on her face.

Paige forced her eyes not to drift to the toned, tanned expanse of Emily's skin and took a seat at the edge of the pool, swishing her legs in the water.

"Ali told me you forgave her." Emily's voice made Paige meet her eyes. "I didn't think you would after everything."

"Neither did I." Paige sighed, "I'm glad I did, all the anger.. it's gone now."

Emily swam over and rested her elbows on Paige's knees. "You're the strongest person I know."

!

Paige was startled awake when a loud boom of thunder ripped through the sky. It wasn't often that they had storms in Rosewood. Her phone vibrated on the bedside table and she frowned wondering who would be texting her so late. Her frowned deepened as she read the text and she threw the covers off, hurrying downstairs. She opened the door to reveal a rain soaked Emily, her eyes were bloodshot and she was shivering.

"Em what happened?!" Paige pulled her into the house, she left her in the lounge and hurried to get her some towels.

When Emily refused to talk, Paige ushered her upstairs into her room and took out some dry clothes. "Change before you get sick and I'll make you something hot. Okay?" She waited for a nod and for Emily to start moving before she left. The kettle had just come to a boil when Emily came down, wearing a large long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Paige could see she was shivering, so she hastily made Emily tea and led her to the couch, draping the blanket her mother liked leaving over the back around her shoulders.

"Em you scaring me. Please say something." Paige begged, taking Emily's frozen hands in her own.

"Alison came back and she was mad, saying how she was going to put loser Mona back in her place." Emily's voice shook. "I thought she changed."

Paige shifted, pulling Emily into her.

"Hanna isn't very happy with me right now." Emily continued, "And I finally understand why you did what you did."

Emily sat up and took Paige's face in her hands, "I'm sorry Paige." Her voice wavered, "I'm sorry for not telling you about that she was alive, and for the secrets and lies."

Paige placed a hand over one of Emily's, nuzzling her face into her palm. "It's okay Em. It's okay."

"Do you think we could go back to us?"

Paige sighed and pulled away, "I don't know if we can Em. So much has happened."

"This is all my fault." Emily's voice cracked and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Paige slid down to the floor and kneeled in front of Emily. "I'm not saying we can't ever be together again Emily, because I love you, so much. I'm saying before we can be together again, there's a lot of things we need to deal with and then go from there."

Emily nodded and pulled Paige up to sit with her again. She leaned into her, grateful when Paige wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Paige."

* * *

AN: So I'm thinking of doing an Epilogue so one more chapter. Thank you for all of the support, hope you enjoyed reading.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is the original chapter. XanDany's review made me realize what an ass move the other one was and I apologize. Hopefully this one is better.

Paige's pen tapped on the desk, she was staring at the English homework due the next day and her mind was all over the place. She dropped the pen and sat back covering her eyes, maybe she should call it a night. Her phone beeped indicating a text. She opened it and felt like she had been driven over repeatedly by a bus. Emily kissing Alison.

The phone clattered to the floor, the end of the text glaring at her. _I told you there is no such thing as social Switzerland. _

The anxiety she had worked hard at getting over after Nate and the halloween train flared up again. Coupled with the hurt, betrayal that Emily, her Emily was kissing Alison.

!

The streets of Rosewood were quiet at this time and Paige took another swing of her dad's scotch from her water bottle. All these people sleeping with no worries.

Her eyes were unfocused when she pulled out her phone and somehow she managed to dial Emily's number.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Emily's voice sounded groggy and Paige felt a small tinge of guilt go through her.

"Can you come down?"

"I'll be right there."

When Emily opened the front door, Paige was sitting on the top step of her porch.

"Hey what's going on?" Emily asked sitting next to her.

Paige was quiet, trying to find the words to put her feelings into perspective. She opted instead to just show Emily the picture. "Is there something going on with you and Alison?" She finally asked, hating the way her voice cracked.

Emily stared down at the picture, her mouth falling open slightly. "I... where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter Emily. Just please I need to know."

Emily glanced over at Paige for the first time noticing how unfocused they were. "Have you been drinking?"

Paige took a sip from the bottle. "It's better than what would have happened before. Please just stop avoiding the question."

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation when you're like this?"

"I need to know Em."

Emily sighed, placing the phone face down between them. "There isn't anything going on. I kissed her- Paige wait!"

Emily grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "I needed to know Paige please try and understand that. I needed closure."

"Did you get it?" Paige asked trying to fight the heartache that clogged her throat.

"Yes."

"And?"

"A lot has happened since I fell for her and when I kissed her it gave me so many answers because I realized that I have changed and it's because of you.." Emily tried to get Paige to meet her eyes and when she failed she continued, "I like the Emily I am with you more than the Emily I was. I don't want to go backwards. I meant it when I told you that I love you the other night and I want to fight for us."

Paige nodded and stood up, "I understand but I'm gonna need some time to just think okay?"

Emily stood, "Atleast let me take you home. I don't like the idea of you walking around like this."

!

Paige woke the next morning to knocking on the door. With a groan she sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her head and the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She squinted, the light downstairs making her head pound more. She opened the door to find Spencer jogging on the spot.

"Did you just wake up?" Spencer stopped jogging an unimpressed look on her face.

Paige opened her mouth to explain and when her voice cracked from her mouth being so dry, she cleared her throat. "Just come inside and I'll explain."

Paige left her in the kitchen and headed up to brush her teeth. When she made her way back Spencer had a pot of coffee going and a bottle of water and some aspirin waiting. After taking the tablets and finishing the water.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that, sorry I totally forgot about jogging today or I would have canceled. I'm not sure how far I could make it before I throw up."

"Are you okay though?" Spencer placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Maybe not right now but I will be. I think I just need to relax today."

Paige and Spencer spent the rest of the morning relaxing on the couch watching movies.

!

"Em asked about you again today." Hanna stated. She was under the squat bar and Paige was doing leg curls.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening with you two anyway?"

"It's complicated," Paige huffed, exertion evident in her voice.

"What's complicated about it?"

"The choices we both made and the affects it had."

Hanna made sure the bar was secured before she stepped out of it and towards Paige. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!" Paige exclaimed, pausing in her motions.

"And she loves you. So start from scratch and go from there , just make sure not to mess it up this time."

Paige chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over Hanna's words, she nodded and stood up. "Being Yoda isn't gonna save you from those lunges by the way."

Hanna groaned and followed Paige.

!

On the drive over to Paige's house, Emily's mind was going wild, it had been a week since the drunken night on her porch and she had given Paige the space she asked for, even though it had been hard.

She parked in the driveway noting that her parents were in and sat back in her seat, taking a deep breath. "You can do this Fields no matter what happens." Emily took another breath and got out.

She knocked on the door and a few beats later Nick McCullers opened it.

"Hi Mr. McCullers."

"Hello Emily, come on inside. Paige is in her room, you can head on up."

"Thank you sir." Emily gave him a nervous smile and headed up.

"Hey." She knocked and pushed the door open, closing it behind her.

"Hi," Paige tucked some hair behind her ear.

They stood staring at each other, the room tense.

"I want us to be completely honest with each other from now on." Paige finally broke the silence. "I want us to start from scratch and do better."

"I agree." Emily waited, for Paige to continue.

"I'm not saying tell me where you are and what you're doing every second but I hate it when you leave me out of the loop." Paige's eyes were glued to the floor. "And I'll do the same."

Emily nodded and when Paige still hadn't looked up she crossed the room and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Emily Fields."

The action drew a smile from Paige and she looked up taking Emily's hand in her own. "Paige McCullers."

They laughed and slowly Emily threaded their fingers together.

Paige pulled her closer and sighed in content when Emily's arms wrapped around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Emily waited for Paige to be the one to pull away, when she did, Emily leaned her forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I really do love you, you know."

"I love you too." The back of Paige's hand, brushed Emily's cheek and she leaned in, her eyes closed and she could feel Emily's breath on her lips.

"Door!" Mr. McCullers called as he walked passed and the girls broke apart with a laugh. Paige moved to open the door and Emily pulled her back placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Okay you can open it now."

-The End-


End file.
